Calm
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: Spoilers: 2x03 Red Badge. She told Jane to wait downstairs but his mind wandered to interesting places which led him into her bedroom after waiting for over ten minutes. What happens when he sees she's been crying?


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. No infringement intended.**

**SPOILERS: 2x03 RED BADGE **

**A/N: Okay, so obviously I couldn't just let it go that Jane saw Lisbon in a just a jersey. Couldn't let it go......plot bunnies had a field day. I hope you like this. I have two more I want to do but they're fluffier. I'm going to wait to post them until after I update my others though.**

Tonight was a waiting game, for everybody. Lisbon had to wait hours for the shrink to come by, and now it was Jane's turn. She had gone up to her bedroom to change and Jane was stuck waiting in the living room. Even Cho had been waiting, he'd been outside while Lisbon had her suicidal breakdown, to take Dr. Roy Carmen in. As much as Jane appreciated the view there was no way she was going to CBI Headquarters wearing only a jersey. There were way too many pervy men around and he would have had to stake his claim. He knew she wouldn't have went along with that. There was no way she would agree to him wrapping an arm around her waist and sending death glares to anyone who even looked at her the wrong way but then his mind started to wander. Maybe she would agree, after all she had chose to wear it knowing that he was going to be there.

He tried to occupy himself with studying the various artifacts and books she had lying around, but it wouldn't work. He kept picturing her legs. Those legs that taunted him now, really would it have killed her to wear pants? He shouldn't be having this problem, he wasn't some teenage boy who couldn't control his sexual urges but that's what he felt like. After one last look around her living room to take it all in, he found himself bounding up the stairs. There were somethings he couldn't keep denying. Seeing her so broken and upset in the last few days just made him that much more sure that she meant something to him. She was special and he knew a lot of what she'd said to the shrink was true. Sure some of it was probrably made up but most of it held real merit. He wanted to make it better, for both of them. He wanted to make it a little less lonely and honestly that jersey was probably partially to blame.

Her back was turned to him, when he silently pushed her bedroom door open. This was a complete invasion of her privacy but he couldn't help it, he could not wait any longer to show her how much seeing her broken had affected him and why. She was still wearing the jersey which took him by surprise, she'd been in her room for over ten minutes. That was plenty of time to change. He almost spoke, almost asked why she was still taunting him with those bare legs but the shaking of her shoulders stopped him. He knew, he just knew that her words hadn't been an act and this was his proof. Suddenly feeling guilty for catching her in such a vulnerable state, he cursed himself for walking in without knocking. It was too late to turn around. She still didn't have a clue that he was behind her, but he couldn't leave her when she was upset. Not again. Stepping quietly, he inched his way closer. His hand was shaking when he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. Every muscle in her body froze for a split second and then she was fighting. She tried to break free, she jerked against his hold but he didn't let go. He held her still with both arms and pressed his face into her hair.

"Shhh, calm down. It's okay." She still tried to break free and he was about to let her. He didn't want to end up hurting her, or himself, for that matter. Then he heard her sigh, watery and defeated, as she quit struggling.

"Wh-what the hell are you...doing up here?" He hated the pause between her words, the way she sniffled and tried to control her voice. He figured honesty would be best, and he knew if he worded it just right he could make her feel a little better.

"I was coming to seduce you." He was rewarded by the soft chuckle and the way she relaxed against him. Jane had actually lost interest in getting her out of that jersey, he just wanted her to be okay but as soon as she rested her hand over his, the interest was back. There was a shift in the tension between them and before he could stop himself, he used one hand to gently move her hair to the side then he let his lips rest against the warm smooth skin of her neck. "I was serious."

Lisbon swore softly under her breath as a shiver coursed through her body. The man should not be allowed to whisper like that. There was no way this was happening, she must have fallen asleep and this was some twisted dream. This wasn't real but it sure felt that way. His warm hand pressed to her lower stomach pulling her further into his chest, the other still holding her hair out of the way. She could feel his fingers and lips against her neck, barely brushing against the skin. Her mouth went dry, her palms turned sweaty and a wave of pleasure surged between her thighs. His mouth stayed on her, teasing softly as he started trailing kisses up to her ear and one thought entered her brain; oh god, this was real.

"Jane...this, uh, we're both fucked up. This won't help anything." Lisbon was slightly taken aback by her own words but she wasn't pushing him away, she couldn't make herself do it. It felt so good to be held. She was a woman and he was a man. They weren't Jane and Lisbon they were just Patrick and Teresa. Just two lonely people.

"You're right it won't help but I know what you said downstairs wasn't all pretend. I know you're angry inside, I know you stay calm because you think its the job and I still want this. I want you." She was about to list a few more reasons they shouldn't do this but then she noticed what she was doing. She had grabbed his hand and was trailing it down the front of her body, heading for an area that was absolutely aching to be touched. She was encouraging him. "We don't always have to be alone."

Lisbon gave in completely, she couldn't even argue with that logic. It was true, and she really wanted this, she wanted him. She hadn't thought it would be possible to actually get him though. Spinning around in his arms she let him strip her out of the jersey and then went to work on his vest and shirt. She really hated his three piece suits, they took way too long to get off. She cursed a few times, fumbling with the buttons when his hand cupped her breast.

"Wait, we need to go...CBI, shrink...oh, to hell with it." That was probably the last coherent thought she'd have for awhile. His lips captured hers in a short passionate kiss full of longing and raw emotions. The ones they were too afraid to voice out loud just yet. Maybe in the future if they continued this. After several failed attempts she finally pushed his shirt back off of his shoulders to reveal the prize she'd been trying to unwrap. Her hands splayed against his chest as he unhooked her bra and flung it aside. She be lucky to find it ever again.

"I hate seeing you hurt, I hate it. It kills me when you're upset Teresa." A breathy moan left her parted lips as he pressed his palm to the bare skin of her breast. His words were sweet, completely heartfelt and sincere. She'd thank him later. Right now she couldn't even form a sentence. One hand slid beneath the waistband of her panties and pushed them down as he caressed the tender flesh they kept hidden. He didn't keep his hands in one place very long. Their lips met again slowly this time as he let his hands roam all the way down her back to her thighs. He hoisted her up only to lay her back against the mattress. Lisbon watched from her position on the bed as he let his pants drop. She still couldn't believe this, they should have been heading in to work but instead they were about to change the course of their relationship forever. She wasn't sure they were ready for this but it didn't matter because she couldn't stop him.

The breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her chest as he joined her. She could clearly see how affected he was by this and it would be a lie if she said it didn't feel good to know she was the cause. It'd been too long since she had someone in her bed. Someone to hold her close while pleasuring her body in ways that only a man could. Her hands reached towards him, caressing his shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss. She could easily get used to this. Jane took control of her mouth, deepening the kiss and running his tongue along her bottom lip. His hands were busy, stroking and massaging her skin, anywhere he could reach. She was more apprehensive with her touches. She didn't know what he liked so she kept it simple by running her fingers through his hair, down his neck over shoulders, along his back and occasionally dipping lower just to ease her curious mind. He groaned when she let her hand slide to the front of his underwear and dip inside.

"Teresa..." He caught her wrist before she could reach her destination causing her to whimper.

"I need you. Please..." Denying her was something he would probably never be able to do. Sliding the last piece of clothing between them off, he lowered himself and let their bodies touch. Hips touching hips, chests brushing chests and it wasn't enough. Both of them needed more. They needed to feel alive and one look into her eyes told him she was really okay with all of this. She wanted it just as much, if not more, than he did. To think she'd been trying to think of excuses and now she was too turned on to even attempt something like that. He trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh as she arched into him, her body begging for more. More that he was happy to give.

"I don't want this to be written off as a mistake later, you have to promise me it won't be."

"I promise." She replied quickly and most of the time he would have said she was lying but he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't. Those eyes widened as a gasp fell from her lips when he pushed into her. He paused taking in the feel of her before she got impatient and moved her hips beneath his. He started slowly, savoring every sigh that escaped her lungs. He had not planned for this to happen when they hatched their idea to trap Dr. Carmen in his lies. He hadn't expected the night to end like this.

Jane buried his head in her neck, lavishing her with soft kisses to match the gentle movement of his hips. He had never thought they'd actually end up like this. Dreams, fantasies yes but real life? No. Had he known what sounds could come from her mouth, he would have done this ages ago. The soft sighs, breathy moans and quiet whimpers did nothing to tame his desires. Her hands tugged at his curls bringing him even more pleasure, there was no way he'd last much longer. She was too sweet and soft. Trailing his kisses down her chest he stopped to tease her breasts. He was a breast man and hers were perfect.

Lisbon could feel the bursting sensation in her low in her belly, between her thighs, she knew what was coming and yet she was unprepared for it. The second she felt the flick of Jane's tongue against her nipple, she was knew she was on the downward spiral. Gripping him tighter, she let her hands run down his back as she arched into him, straining for the release she could feel building into an unbearable amount of tension. She wanted this feeling to last and yet she wanted it to end. She wanted that content after sex tiredness that always took control over her but she also wanted to stay in that moment when she could feel the orgasm start to rip through her.

"You're not alone, Teresa, you're never alone. I promise you I'll be here. You don't have to be calm around me. You can let it out." It was his words paired with the way he moved inside of her and the light nips and sucks to her skin that pushed her over. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried out against him as the pleasure surged through her body. One wave after another, milking Jane's realease from him as well. They held onto each other tightly as the sensations overwhelmed them both. Lisbon was shaking, she could feel it, she was sure he could too and after he pulled back far enough to rest his forehead against hers he smiled softly. It took a few minutes for their hearts to calm and their breathing to even out. No words were spoken, they would only ruin their moments together and the soft kisses kept them preoccupied anyway. They both knew this hadn't helped their situations but they didn't regret it. They both knew they needed to talk about this as well as other things but it could all wait. For now they were content.

**a/n: I write a lot of comfort stuff.....~ Rina**


End file.
